


Wendigos.

by maxeymouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxeymouse/pseuds/maxeymouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine camping with the brothers on a hunt and cuddling with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wendigos.

You hated Wendigos with a passion, the fact that they could mimic people creeped you out. The thought of how they could approach a person in a flash of light without making a sound to announce their arrival sent shivers down your spine, you absolutely hated them. This lead you to question how you even got roped into this current hunt, and why the hell you said yes without finding out what creature it was first. At the moment you were currently in the middle of a forest with a camp half set up and no one around to be found for miles.

The camp was to be concluded of 2 tents and a campfire once everything is finished being put up. You were supposed to have your own tent but Sam had agreed with Dean to share with you before they had left, which was also a bonus because that meant less to carry. Sam was always looking after you, he knew about how much you were terrified of them, even if you were stubborn and wouldn’t admit it.

The sun was already going down, while you were setting up the fire and keeping it going, Dean was drawing the protective circle of Anasazi around the camp edges and Sam was setting up the larger tent of the two.

————————————————–

It had been a group agreement to wait by the fire instead of in the tents for an easier escape if the hunt was to go pear shaped, so you were all currently sat on the floor. Sam was poking the fire occasionally while listening out for any cues while you were leaning on him, trying not to fall asleep there and then. Dean, however was sharpening a stick using the knife from his boot.

The time was currently 3am and you were still waiting. Agreed the fire was warm (and Sam) but your bed would be warmer and you were already feeling sleepy and falling asleep on Sam isn’t something you wanted to do, even if you were dating him. There had been no signs of the Wendigo all evening/night and you were missing your bed.

————————————————–

Somehow you managed to fall asleep against Sam’s shoulder when you were sat leaning against him side on, you had no idea how long you had been out for but the sensation of being gently shaken and spoken to was what brought you to your senses.

“Hey [Y/N], wakey wakey.” Sam spoke quietly, still shaking you slightly.  
“ _Mmm_?” You mumbled groggily.  
“You can’t sleep here, you’ll catch a cold, _c’mon_.” Sam reasoned beginning to move, voice still soft.  
“Noooo, we can’t leave Dean to-” You began to disagree before you were interrupted.

Dean who had just been ear-wigging while still sharpening a bunch of sticks to pass his time had looked up and was watching the exchange looking too and from the person who was speaking at the time but this time he had butted in.

“S’alright [Y/N], if I’m unsure or need ya’ help I’ll come wake you both up.” Dean reassured you with a smug smile, followed by a wink as he turned his back on you and Sam to get up and find a few more sticks.

“See, c’mon. Bedtime!” Sam chirped still sounding authoritative, laughing quietly as he helped you up from where you had been sitting against him.

“I hate you.” You whined, squinting your eyes like Castiel normally would when he was confronting someone and got up with Sam’s help.

“I know, I love you too.” Sam smirked, putting his arm around your waist and walking to the larger tent with you.

————————————————–

So much for a warm bed, you thought to yourself. The double sleeping bag and tent itself was freezing, it wasn’t like you didn’t have much clothes on either, you were wearing a shirt, trousers, socks and a jumper. Sam, however, was in just a shirt and shorts. Damn Moose and his own personal heating, ugh. You turned to face Sam, slightly shivering and he instantly pulled you towards him engulfing you in a giant bear hug. You snuggled closer enjoying the warmth he gave out and turned into a ball which made him smirk to himself.

“Good job I’m a radiator, huh?” He laughed to himself and looked down towards you. You were watching him with a half smile on your face, mostly due to being so sleepy and laughing at Sam’s lame jokes. You then reached for Sam’s hand and interlocked your fingers while you were laying on his chest. Sam hummed in content and began running his fingers through your hair, when he looked back he was shocked to find you already fast asleep again, not that he minded, you always looked so peaceful and happy when you were out of it. Sam lightly kissed your forehead and rested his on top of yours before giving you one final squeeze and drifted off too.


End file.
